


crave

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran Strike's Competency Kink, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: Watching her work is an unfortunate aphrodisiac, he discovers.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



Cormoran watches Robin from across the street for three hours. She’s made up to lure in their target, and she succeeds in getting his attention; Strike snaps the photos they need.

Watching her work is an unfortunate aphrodisiac, he discovers.

“What’s gotten into you?” Robin laughs, Cormoran pressing her against their office door. 

“Nothing,” he says, giving in to his craving to bite at her neck. “No, leave the wig on.”

Robin only arches a brow as he slips a hand into her knickers, finding her wet already. “Redheads do it for you?”

“No,” Cormoran says, kissing her. “Just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not as smutty as usual, but this one got hold of a bit of a plot from somewhere. Send me another prompt, dear, and I'll try to make it dirtier next time!


End file.
